Jero Jakiro
'Approval:' dead 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Pure Rlease ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Pure Release: Zword - 'The user channels pure release energy into their sword,and then the sword gets power equal to the user's strength + 10 CP or more if you charge it but they cannot go below 5 cp. Cp upkeep. # '''Pure Release: Getsuga Tenshou - '''After coating their blade in pure release energy, the user swipes their sword, unleashing a blast of energy (20 CP) #'Wind Release: Blade Flurry > -The user of this jutsu can use chakra conduction from their swords to fire razor sharp gusts of wind at short to medium range. ''' # '''Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 Cp) 'Stats' 'Equipment' *(6) Sword(Chakra Conducting) *(1) Single Kunai *(1) Single Kunai *(1) Summoning Scroll *(?) Mantis Pet (no real attack, fast swimmer-very slow on land) Ryo ' * Ryo Earned: 6500 * Ryo Spent: 6500 sent to Jero Jenfo * Ryo Left: 0 'Personality Jakiro is a serious boy who when others talk with him he puts on a mask of a more carefree and fun person. So he doesn't let anyone know how strategic he thinks. Jakiro has a flaw of protecting people even when they don't need/want it. When in trouble he tends to ramble and can leak infor this way. Jakiro loves lizards and also likes pets. Mizuki is for now his favorite pet. Though he really wanted Hiss the lizard 'History and Story' Jakiro's parents where rogue ninja curious about the Pure Release so they experimented with a left over Orochimaru lab. They achieved their goal and compiled all their data into a scroll and gave their children Pure Release. One night leaving their two children with the scroll (sealed), they tried practing their techniques. This alerted some other rogue ninja and a fight went down with Jakiro's exhausted parents loosing amd dying. A few days later Jakiro was running low on supplies and escaped with his brother, both at this time genin level. They had no idea where they where going but it must be better then the sound. Jakiro meets people and starts a clan off people in the sound. They unfortunatly were all genin level, so to strengthen himself and his brother they went to Konoha to get stronger. In konoha he meets interesting people including Spidey the Uchiha who he forms and alliance with. Thus becoming friends Spidey was the one person in Konoha he trusted so when Spidey left so did Jakiro. While in a cave in the land of Iron Celeste comes in and cuts Spidey apart and knocks out Jakiro. Spidey throws out his costume and becomes Peter. Jakiro goes back to Konoha to confront Celeste and rescue his brother. Where Celeste kills him after Jakiro taunts her to far 'Relationships' Spidey the Uchiha - A friend and ally Argo Kigen- Did a mission together that was fun :D Celeste - is crazy, must have revenge Jero Jabez - A brother that you would do anything for one day but then the next hate him. Sometimes he will help him other times he won't Nenshou Natsuin- Shows that you can't trust anyone in Konoha but Spidey Uzumaki Mrokeii- That guy Tiburan Momochi- Why? Does not like him but not hate 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 13' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' Clearing a cave (2000 Ryo) 'C-Rank: 1 ' The Unknown Mantis (2000 ryo) 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 Other: 5 Training with Spidey (500 ryo) Talking With Spidey (500 ryo) Celeste is crazy (500 ryo) Celeste is crazy (500 tyo) Training and Thinking (500 ryo) Category:Character